Stockings and Drawers
by Ster J
Summary: Christmas, Spock follows through on a promise. SLASH This story refers back to an earlier work of mine, Not First in His Class.


Title: Stockings and Drawers

Author: Ster Julie

Codes: K/S, Mc; written for the K/S Advent Calendar 2008

Rated: PG

Part 1 of 1

Summary: At Christmas, Spock follows through on a promise.

A/N: This story refers back to an earlier work of mine, _Not First in His Class. _You don't need to read that story first to understand this one.

--ooOoo--

_"Gentlemen," Spock replied, "Vulcan is known for more than just logic. As my mother says, 'Vulcan textiles are fabulous.'" _

Spock checked the manifest from the latest mail shipment. It was close to the Terran holiday of Christmas but his gifts for Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy had still not arrived. He put a tracer on his order and saw that they had left the store on Vulcan but they had not been delivered to Starbase 11 and therefore not made it to the _Enterprise_. What was he going to do for Christmas presents for his friends, especially for Jim?

Spock _did_ find an extra large care package from his mother Amanda. He took this package to his quarters and opened it in private. His mother had made him several kinds of treats to share with his friends, some dry soup mix for himself, and a hand-knitted throw for his bed in black and metallic gold. She had packed some other gifts for him, including a new set of harp strings and some bottles of wine from the estate. She had wrapped them in several sets of new underwear for safe keeping. At the bottom of the crate Spock found her note which he set aside to read later. He looked at the items on his bed and wondered if he could assemble a suitable gift for his friends from his "loot."

Spock's eyes kept going back to his mother's letter. The large pile of underwear she sent annoyed him because he did not get the garments he had ordered but she had not any trouble in purchasing some. Spock's instinct (which he kept safely hidden lest anyone find out that he followed anything as remotely illogical as a hunch) told him to read the note from Amanda. He opened the card.

_Baby, _(Will she _ever_ stop referring to me by that moniker? Spock wondered.)

_I hope this arrived in time for the holidays. When I went to purchase some new undies for you, the shopkeeper told me you had just placed an order so I picked them up and placed them in this box. They were perfect for cushioning the wine! I see you are experimenting with different styles, but different sizes, too? Are you finally putting some meat on your bones? I hope so. You were always too thin._

_Anyway, I hope you have a wonderful celebration with your friends. Merry Christmas, Baby. Remember that I love you._

_Mom_

Spock sorted through the pile of underwear. Sure enough there were several styles in different sizes. There were the T shirts and boxers for McCoy, the boatneck sleeveless tunics and briefs for him, and the V neck tanks and trunks for Jim. Spock's mother had removed the packaging in order to swathe the items around the bottles of wine, so Spock had to think of a clever way of wrapping the gifts. Then he remembered McCoy's prediction. _"Hey, Jim. "I'll bet Spock's gonna put some Vulcan drawers in our Christmas stockings, just to prove his point."_

Spock went to the replicator and requisitioned the needed supplies. He folded and rolled the clothing into tube shapes and then wrapped them in tissue paper. Next he took layers of fabric, cut out a stocking shape, bonded two layers together and decorated the fronts simply. Fortunately he had remembered doing this as a small child with his mother so Spock knew enough not to glue the top of the stocking shut this time! He inserted the wrapped gifts into the stockings and sat to write small notes.

To the good doctor, Spock wrote: _I commend you on your powers of deduction. Wear these in good health. Spock_

Spock paused and pondered what he wanted to say to Jim. Their relationship was still new so he didn't want to seem forward. However, Spock realized that underwear might be construed as an intimate gift. He decided to be minimal in his message, with plenty of room between the lines for interpretation.

_When you wear this, remember that I am very close to your heart. Stop by my quarters for a drink at your first opportunity. It would please me to see you wearing these. Spock_

In the middle of the Gamma shift when he knew that Kirk and McCoy would be asleep, Spock procured two magnetic hooks and quietly attached the stockings to his friend's door frames.

-

The next morning Spock met with Kirk in the Mess Hall for breakfast.

"Spock!" Kirk greeted him jovially. "Thanks for the gift."

Spock was taken aback by Kirk's greeting. He had half expected the captain to show up in his cabin that morning with a more … amorous reaction to Spock's note.

"You were … pleased with the garments?" he asked with a modicum of trepidation.

Kirk lowered his voice. "Boxers are not my style but it's the thought that counts."

Spock stiffened with alarm. He looked around and noticed that McCoy was not yet in the Mess Hall. Perhaps it was not too late to correct his error.

Without even a "By your leave," Spock bolted from the room and sped to McCoy's quarters. He burst into the room just as the doctor was holding up the underwear to himself to check the size. The note was opened on the desk. Sure enough, McCoy had not only received the wrong underwear but the wrong note as well.

McCoy's mouth was agape. "I didn't know you cared, Spock," he whispered with surprise.

Spock snatched everything out of McCoy's grasp and hurried out the door.

"Does this mean I don't get to have that drink?" the doctor called after him.

Cursing himself for being a thousand kinds of fool, Spock next headed for the captain's quarters, retrieved McCoy's gift and rewrapped everything correctly. Spock left Kirk's stocking on the bunk then headed back to McCoy and handed him the proper stocking, blushing furiously despite his best efforts.

For his part, the doctor had the good sense to say nothing more than, "Thank you, Spock."

By this time Spock was not interested in breakfast so he moved back to his own quarters. Kirk met him at the door with the new stocking in his hand.

"Should I open this in the corridor, or are you going to invite me in?" Kirk asked. Spock stepped aside in answer. Kirk moved to Spock's desk and opened the card first, having a good idea what was in the package.

Spock waited tensely as Kirk silently read the note to himself.

"Who else saw this note?" the captain asked quietly.

"Dr. McCoy," Spock whispered.

Kirk nodded. He opened the package. "Did Bones see these?"

"Yes."

Kirk nodded again and held the garments up to himself. "Did he say anything?"

"Yes," Spock murmured. Kirk looked up as if to say, _"Well?"_ "He said, 'I didn't know you cared.'"

Kirk placed the underwear on the desk and ran his hand over the silky softness. The thought of McCoy reading Spock's note--a note that could be taken any number of ways--was both disturbing and hysterical. Kirk wasn't sure if he should shout in anger, laugh with abandon or be absolutely mortified. He stole a look at Spock. The Vulcan's eyes were closed and misery oozed from him at the expected loss of their fragile romance.

Kirk left Spock's quarters via their shared bathroom. Spock couldn't move. He had lost Jim forever, he was sure of it.

Not one minute later, Spock heard, "How do I look?"

Spock opened his eyes to a vision. Kirk stood before him wearing just the underwear and a warm grin. He strutted in a tight circle for Spock's approval as he ran his hands over his own belly and thighs.

"These feel so good against my skin I feel downright _naughty_," Kirk admitted.

"You're not upset that McCoy knows about us now?" Spock asked.

"What does he know?" Kirk reasoned. "That you got me underwear for Christmas? That you invited me for a drink?" He drew near and put his hands on Spock's shoulders. "It was an honest mistake. Underwear is a practical gift. It's not like you gave me a thong. Besides, you got Bones underwear, too. I could make the same assumption about the two of you."

"Please don't," Spock said as he pulled Kirk close and made him forget about underwear and mixed up gifts and other more practical matters.

END


End file.
